


The Immortal Hero

by Azure_Silverthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Silverthorn/pseuds/Azure_Silverthorn
Summary: Long ago when Ouranos was killed, his blood was spread across the Grecian Peninsula. Some drops created monsters. Others created animals. One created Aphrodite. This is the story of the person that was created from one of those precious drops of blood. A Percy Jackson, Avengers, and Harry Potter Crossover.
Kudos: 8





	The Immortal Hero

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

" _Dialogue not in English_ "

**Prologue**

________________________________________

**Grecian Peninsula, ? B.C.E.**

Ichor rained down from the sky. Animals ran for cover. The Ichor landed on a gathering of rocks. From there, the Furies were created from the amalgamation of the Ichor and rocks, making them stubborn but loyal.

Many miles away in the region of Laconia, Ichor landed in a hole in the dirt. The Ichor was absorbed into the ground, acting as if had a mind of its own. It waited and waited for the right person to host the Ichor.

________________________________________

**Sparta, Laconia, Greece, Summer 370 B.C.E.**

Keos, a Spartan warrior, was walking along a little known path and admiring the beauty of Spartan spring when he tripped on a stick. Keos stumbled and caught himself. In his confusion, he didn't notice the brief golden glow that surrounded him as ichor was absorbed into him. With a renewed vigour, Keos headed to the training grounds of the Sparti.

That night, as Keos made love with his wife, Theophane, the ichor that was absorbed into him earlier left him as they made love. When Keos and Theophane fell asleep, a golden glow flashed from the womb of Theophane; signalling the conception of a new god.

A god, unlike all others.

________________________________________

**Sparta, Laconia, Greece, Spring 371 B.C.E.**

Screams pierced the air of Sparta as Athenian soldiers set every Spartan household aflame leaving no survivors. Theophane, having just given birth the day before, was very tired. However, she knew that her child had to live. With that mentality, Theophane left the house that she and Keos had lived happily in. Theophane tried desperately to block out the screams coming from Sparta as droves of sparti entered asphodel. As Theophane ran far away from Sparta, she prayed to Hestia and Ares, hoping that her son would live if she did not.

________________________________________

**Forest far from Sparta, Greece, Spring 371 B.C.E.**

Upon reaching a small clearing, Theophane finally stopped for a rest. A few moments after, the fast beat of hooves reached her ears. She stood up quickly, readying herself to fight to protect her child.

The hoofbeats slowed down as it entered the clearing. The figure poked its face into the clearing and was startled when it saw Theophane there.

" _Hello, my lady._ " the figure softly spoke as to not scare Theophane

" _Who are you?_ " Theophane questioned

" _I am Chiron, I am a centaur. Lord Ares and Lady Hestia sent me to help you._ " the figure now named Chiron answered,

" _So they heard my prayers then?_ "

" _Indeed they did. Lord Ares also knows that your child is now the legacy of Sparta. Lady Hestia wished to be here to help but alas, other things came up._ "

" _Thank the fates! Please take my son. I can feel that I do not have much time left on this plane._ " Theophane pleaded

Chiron could see that she was exhausted and agreed with her. " _I will take your son. You should also know that Lord Ares gave your son his blessing as your son is the legacy of Sparta._ "

Theophane collapsed in shock. Chiron trotted over to her and kneeled next to her. Theophane numbly held her child in wonder. Finally, Theophane gave her son to Chiron after kissing her son on the forehead.

Chiron took the child and spoke softly, " _Was there a name that you wished to give your child, my lady?_ "

" _Yes. His name will be Perseus._ " Theophane spoke with her final breath.

Chiron nodded gravely. After giving himself a few seconds to grieve for the mother of the child he now held, Chiron began to dig a shallow grave for her.

Chiron solemnly put the body in the grave and put a drachma in her left hand.

" _A drachma for the Ferryman. May Hermes bless your way._ " Chiron muttered


End file.
